I'll Never Forget Him
by Chevious
Summary: Lost Love, dark secrets, truth or dare, and found love. Sequel to Just Enough. I suggest reading that first. Rated PG for language. R/R please. THAT'S IT! AUTHOR'S RAMBLE IS OVER! Thank you for listening, or rather reading, and Enjoy the fic.


Disclaimer: I own Andromida Nogard, most of the guests, and the guy from the bar. Chevious, Eiez, and Feathin belong to me, *~*Eiez*~*, and Chibi Mina. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to the all mighty genius JK Rowling.  
  
A\N: I finally got my sequal up! ::doing happy dance:: its done its done its done! :: notices people staring at her and stops:: ANYWAY! hope you enjoy the story. I would like to thank *~*Eiez*~*, MellyPotter, and Chibi Mina for their input.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The Three Broomsticks was gloomy as the rain poured down outside. A women with long, flowing brown hair wearing a long black cloak over her black robes entered the bar. Her bangs dripped water into her eyes. Her green eyes had a purple outline and were filled with loneliness. The women took a seat at the bar. The gold ring that she wore on her right hand gleamed in the dim light. It had *~*Till Death Do Us Part*~* engraved on it.  
  
" 'Ello there. What can I get ya?" asked Madam Rosemerta.  
  
"A butterbeer, please," the women answered.  
  
"It's on me, Rose," said a young, shabby looking man. He took a seat next to the mysterious women. She didn't look up.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered.  
  
"You look troubled, doll-face. What's da matter? Boyfriend dump you or something?" She didn't answer. "Well, sweetheart, don't worry! I'll make you forget all about him." He put one of his big hands on her leg.  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The man's head snaped to on side. A large red handmark shown brightly on his cheek. The room hushed. The women stood up as he turnedback to her rubbing his cheek. She began to walk away.  
  
"Wha'd I do?! I was just tryin to get some." The women turned sharply and glared.  
  
"I'll tell you what you did....I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE THAT YOU CAN JUST PICK UP ON THE STREET AND GET IT ON WITH! And you are NOT going to "get some" from me. She walked out into the rain.  
  
She ran blindly down the streets of Hogsmeade. Not noticing where she was going, she ran into something solid and was thrown backwards. She quickly helped the other person up.  
  
"I am SOOOOO sorry."  
  
"It's all right dear. You seem upset. Where were you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Oh how rude of me! I'm Andromida Nogard."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore. I was just on my way to the Three Broomsticks to ask Rosemerta if anyone was looking for a job."  
  
"What position?"  
  
"One of the teaching positions at Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster."  
  
"I remember going to Hogwarts. Is the Divination postion open? That was my best subject."  
  
"You remind me of a very special student i once had. She could read minds. Anyway, I'm sorry that it isn't open, but we need a Defense against the dark arts teacher. Would you like the job?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wonderful! I will expect you there in August with your book selection for the students."  
  
"All right. See you in August Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Please, Miss Nogard, call me Albus."  
  
"All right Albus. See you in August."  
  
  
****  
  
"Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore boomed. " Before we feast, I would have a few announcements. As always the Forest is off limits. I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Andromida Nogard." Nogard waved to the cheering crowd. Her eyes were now full of excitement. "I do believe that is all. So in the words of Fred and George Weasley, LET'S Eat!"  
  
Nogard couldn't help but notice that a boy with extremely messy black hair and bright green eyes was staring at her. She eyed him suspiously. His eyes snapped back to his dinner. He was blushing maddly. He looks an awful lot like James, she thought, except for the eyes. Down at the other end of the table, Snape was shooting a look of pure venom at her. She chose to ignore him.  
  
  
Nogard went to went to her office after she finished eating. She began to unpack. She made her bed in the bedroom joined to her office. She took out a picture to put on her desk. It was of her and a tired looking young man with brown hair. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she shouted. She heard someone step in and close the door. Nogard stepped into her office to see who it was. She nearly dropped the picture.   
  
"JAMES?!" she said in shock. That was all she could say. The boy from the great hall stood before her. He looked even more like James close up.  
  
(A/N: she has been in hiding for a while and was in the hospital the night of the attack so she has no idea that harry lived and that Sirius was convicted of murdering but his name has been cleared by now so it doesn't matter)  
  
"Pardon me?" he said. She only stared, mouth slightly open. The boy must have understood because he quickly added, "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm not James. He died a long time ago. I'm his son, Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"OH MY GOD! Harry?!" she yelled, giving him a hug. "I thought he had gotten you too!"  
  
"Erm...excuse me?!  
  
"oh! sorry!" Nogard let go of him and backed up. "I'm just so glad to see you alive. I was a very close friend of your parents. Now then, what did you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what was wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You looked so tired and sick. I had a Defense teacher in my third year that wore the same look. He was a werewolf though. Hey, *points at picture in hand* that's him! Was he one of your friends?"  
  
"You could say that." She glanced down at the ring on her finger, then back at Harry. "Is that all, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I guess. But you never answered..."  
  
"Its not important!"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you in class," Harry sighed.  
  
He left and tears of joy streamed down from her eyes. "He lived."  
  
  
The next night, Nogard went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Teacher."  
  
"Identify yourself!"  
  
"Andromida Nogard."  
  
The portrait swung forward. She climbed into the common room. It was just as she remembered it.  
  
"Hey Professor! Over here!" It was Harry. He was sitting with his friends. Nogard walked toward them. Harry's red-headed friend didn't seem to mind, but the girl with bushy brown hair did.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Ron and Hermione looked speechless. Harry looked a bit shocked himself.  
  
"How did you know our names?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, I can read minds," she said in a casual voice.  
  
"Really, that's obserd!" protested Hermione.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Nogrd answered slyly.  
  
"No. Frankly, I don't."  
  
"Fine then. I'll prove it." Nogard laid her hand on the side of Hermione's face. Her eyes began to glow purple. Nogard shut her eyes. "Hmmmmmm....this is good!"  
  
"What?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I won't say that you love Harry out of respect." Hermione blushed. Ron giggled. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH MR. WEASLEY! I can hear your thoughts over here!"  
  
"Really?!" Ron gulped.  
  
"Yup. For one thing, you are, in actuallity, very hurt that Hermione loves Harry and not you." Nogard opened her eyes again. "So now that I have humiliated you all, which I am sorry for, I will get on with my business here."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am going to be head of the Gryffindor house while Professor McGonagall takes a well deserved vacation."  
  
"When does she leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"But she'll be back the next evening."  
  
"Darn!" Ron whispered  
  
Just then, McGonagall came stridding toward them. She grabbed Nogard's hand and said, "Come on, Andromida! We're wanted in the staff room."  
  
"All right, Minerva. See you guys tomorrow," said Nogard. She winked at Harry and Ron. Then followed McGonagall out of the room.  
  
"Man, she's hot! Isn't she Harry!?" esclaimed Ron.  
  
"You can say that again," Harry replied as the pair stared dreamily after Nogard.  
  
"I'll find out what she's hiding," Hermione mumbled, glaring at her friends, "and then I will win back Harry's heart."  
  
Meanwhile, Nogard and McGonagall had almost reached the staff room.  
  
"What's going on?" Nogard asked.  
  
"Dumbledore had invited all the people to are going to help us defeat Voldemort to the castle and they arrived this afternoon. We have decided to play a little game in honor of their arrival. Dumbledore refused to play though."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Kiss or Dare.  
  
"OH!"  
  
Kiss or Dare is a mix of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. You take turns going around in a circle. You spin the bottle. Who ever it points to you have to kiss or the person across from you would give you a dare that you have to do.  
  
When they reached the staff room, the table and chairs had been moved off to the side and everyone was sitting in a circle. Nogard took a seat across from Snape and smiled deviously at him. He looked slightly scared.   
  
Nogard looked around the circle. Besides the teachers, there weren't a lot of people. There was Dadelus Dimple, Areathia Jones, Lilian Parkenson, Dela Vega, Sirius Black and....Remus Lupin. Nogard's heart nearly stopped. She snapped back to her senses when McGonagall sat the bottle in the middle and took a seat beside her.  
  
"You may go first, Severus," said McGonagall.   
  
Snape spun. The bottle pointed to McGonagall. Sirius was thrown into a fit of gigles. Snape made a face and said, "EWW! NO! I'M NOT KISSING HER!"  
  
"Are you sure?!" Nogard asked slyly.  
  
Snape gulped. "Yes. Give me your worst."  
  
"Fine then." Nogard smiled evilly. "You have to dress up as Eternal Sailor Moon tomorrow, all day, and that's not all. Everytime someone asks you a question, you have to jump up on your desk, twirl your wand around and yell 'HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!' "  
  
"All right..."  
  
"Wait! I'm not done yet. Finally, if anyone says your name, you have to do her speech."   
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Snape stared at her in horror. Nogard just smiled triumphantly.  
  
The game continued. Everyone was to chicken to kiss. Soon it Nogard's turn. She spun the bottle. All her muscles got tense. The bottle stopped. It pointed at....Remus! Everyone stared at her anxiously. Snape smiled evilly. Nogard rolled her eyes at him and sighed.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'll be the brave one!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nogard got up and walked across the circle. She kneeled in front of Remus. She lightly kissed his lips. Tears nearly fell from her eyes but she held them back. Everyone cheered as she made her way back to her spot. Sirius winked at Remus. Remus, on the other hand, looked at her suspiously.  
  
The game continued for a while. Everyone eventually got tired and went off to bed. Nogard returned to her room, but she didn't go to bed. She went into her trunk and dug out her old invisiblity cloak. She threw it over herself. Then, she walked to the library. She thought she'd try to find something to free her mind.  
  
"Let's see...this one looks good," she exclaimed, pulling a book called Potions, Potions, and More Potions off the shelf. She flipped through the fragile yellow pages. She stopped. "This is perfect."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Snape was about to start his class. He was in an extremely bad mood this particular morning. The Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the dungeon. They all burst into laughter. Snape was dressed as Eternal Sailor Moon, meatball hairdo and all.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted. The room fell silent. Harry had to put the lock-jaw curse on himself to keep quiet. He figured everyone else did too. Snape went behind his desk. He pulled out a piece of chalk. He began to write on the board.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Snape yelled, "COME IN!" He turned to see who it was. He became very pale almost instantly. A look of horror crossed his face.  
  
There stood Professor Nogard, Polaroid camara in hand, closely followed by Professor McGonagall. McGonagall burst into giggles as soon as she caught sight of Snape. Nogard wore an onrey grin.  
  
"Hey Severus," she said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, Snape jumped up on his desk and yelled in a girly voice, "I AM SAILOR MOON, CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL! *pose* AND THAT MEANS YOU!"  
  
FLASH!!!!! Nogard waved the picture back and forth in her hand. Everyone laughed.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Nogard asked. Snape began twurling his wand around.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" he shouted.  
  
FLASH!!!! Nogard had two pictures in her hand now. The class was roaring with laughter.  
  
"That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye, Severus."  
  
They could hear Snape going through the speech again as they left. Nogard and McGonagall laughed all the way back to the staff room where Nogard left McGonagall to go teach her next class.  
  
The class arrived on time, eagar to see what they would be doing. Her class was the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Nogard was surprised to see Harry and his friends walk in. Harry and Ron waved, but Hermione glared at her. This struck her as odd, but she figured that it was because she had embaressed her the other day. Nogard ignored her. They sat near the front, as did most of the boys in the class, including Malfoy. All the girls sat in the back and scowled at her. Everyone got out their books, quills, and parchment, ready to write.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You all can put your books away. You won't need them."  
  
Everyone looked dumbfounded, but reluctantly put their books back in their bags. Nogard turned her back to the class.Draco made a spit ball and was about to throw it at Nogard when....  
  
"I wouldn't throw that spit ball if I were you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Nogard said. Draco froze. Nogard still had her back to the class. How could she have known? "All right class. *turns to face students* Let's start our lesson, shall we!? Everyone line up outside the room along the wall." Everyone exited the room, except for Hermione, who came up to her.  
  
"Umm...professor?!" she began. Nogard looked at her. "I would like to apologize for the way I have acted toward you. I was being very childish."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you apologizing? Why were you acting childish?"  
  
"I'm apologizing because I think your pretty cool, like our third year Defense teacher was by not making us work out of books and you totally busted Malfoy. Plus, I dunno what happened but I like what you did to Professor Snape. To answer your second question, I was really embarassed by you revealing my secret and I know you probably know what its like to be in love."  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I do." Nogard began to fiddle with her ring. "I am sorry for embarassing you. Now go join your classmates."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Nogard knocked on the door of her old dorm room. She heard people moving around quickly. She opened the door. All the girls were "sleeping" in their beds. Nogard just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You all can just stop pretending to sleep because your not fooling this witch."  
  
"Guess we can't fool a psychic," sai Hermione, sitting up.  
  
"No, actually, me and my friends did the exact same thing when we went here. Even Minerva McGonagall. This was our dorm in fact."  
  
"WHOA! Professor McGonagall!? NO WAY!" said Pavartti Patil, staring at Nogard in amazement.  
  
"Oh yeah! Her and Lily Smith, ya know, Lily Potter, were behind our late night pillow fights, truth or dare, spin the bottle, which we snuck some of the boys over for, and kiss or dare games. We used to hide the bottle...*walks over to Parvatti's truck, moved it, and removed a loose stone to reveal a compartment with an old butterbeer bottle in it*...aww yes....its still here. This used to be Minerva's bed."  
  
"There is no way McGonagall was that lay-back," Lavendar Brown said.  
  
"Well she was a wild one. She always had her hair up in that bun, but she use to have it dyed green with blue streaks and she wore color changing mood robes. They don't make them anymore though. Kinda sucks!"  
  
"Cool! What else did you do when you were at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Tell us," pleaded Angelina.  
  
"All right. Just let me go change and get something from my office. Be right back."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was knocking on Professor Nogard's office door. When there was no answer, he slowly entered. The room was completely dark. Only a very dim light shown from the next room. Harry wondered toward it. It was coming from under Nogard's bed. He pulled it and an open book that was sitting beside it out from under the bed. It was full of a silvery liquid.  
  
"A pensive," said Harry. The book was open to a page entitled 'How To Make a Pensive in 10 Easy Steps'. Harry leaned closer to it. He fell downward. He landed on a table...HARD!!!  
  
He looked around. He was in a house he had never seen before. He got off the table and walked into the next room. It seemed to be a small living room. At the small coffee table sat a young women. She looked like she was in her 20's. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and bright green eyes that had a purple outline. She was wearing some short shorts and a black tank top that had Rock n Roll Chick written above a baby chick with an electric guitar.  
  
"Woooooooow," Harry thought aloud, starting to blush.  
  
The girl closed the notebook she was writing in. Harry took a closer look at what she was writing. Falling for a Werewolf by Andromida Nogard. Harry couldn't believe it. This girl was Professor Nogard. Then again, he was in her pensive. She got up and stretched.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist. Nogard jumped. The person laid his head on her shoulder. Harry looked on in shock. What was Remus Lupin doing in Nogard's house.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT REMUS! Don't scare me like that!" Nogard exclaimed, putting her hands on his which were still around her waist.  
  
"Sorry, Chev," Remus replied sacastically. Her kissed her cheek. Harry wondered why he was calling her Chev. He continued to listen, hoping to get some answers.   
  
"How's the book coming?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just finished. I dunno why I wrote that thing. I nearly barfed!" she replied. Remus laughed. The phone rang.  
  
"Remus, I gotta get the phone."  
  
"Let the answering machine get it." He kissed her on her neck.  
  
"I gotta get it. It might be Lily and James." Remus let go of her. She kissed him and went to get the phone that was sitting on the table next to an armchair.  
  
"Lupin residence. Chevious speaking."  
  
"Who is it?" Nogard seemed to be ignoring him and listening intently to what the person on the phone was saying.  
  
"Hold on! I'll be right there! Stay where you are!" Nogard hang up. She brushed passed harry and opened the closet.  
  
"What's the matter? Who was on the phone?"  
  
"That was Eiez. Sirius is gone."  
  
"Don't worry. He probably went to check on the Potters."  
  
"He usually tells her though. I'm going to see Lily and James. Eiez will be waiting. I'll pick her and Feathin up on the way," she said quickly, removing her cloak from the closet.  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
"No, sorry Remus. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want anything to happen to you. Besides someone needs to hand candy out to the kids, and someone needs to be here incase Sirius calls." She kissed him, put on her cloak, and grabbed her wand. "Bye Rem. I'll be home in a little while." Nogard, or rather Chevious, then slammed the door behind herself, got in her car and drove away. Remus just stared after her.  
  
"That was the last time I saw him." Harry jumped and whirled around. Professor Nogard was sitting in the armchair behind him, almost crying. "That was a long time ago. *stands up and stares at Remus* It was the perfect Halloween, our second together, until I got that call."  
  
Nogard looked at Harry, a single tear streaming down her face. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Let's go."  
  
Nogard grabbed his hand. Harry began to blush, but Nogard didn't seem to notice. Quit it Harry, he thought. She's got someone. They rose into the air and out of the pensive. Nogard helped Harry up. She sat down on her bed and attempted to stop crying, but tears flooded from her eyes. Harry sat down beside Nogard. She muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry I failed you Lily. James.'  
  
"What's the matter Professor Nogard?"  
  
"Harry, please call me Chevious. That's my real name."  
  
"Okay but why didn't you use your real name."  
  
"Because everyone thinks I'm dead and no one recognizes me."  
  
"How did you....erm....die?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Nogard pulled a strand of her hair off her head and dropped it into the pensive. The surface rippled. Harry looked up at her, mind zooming with questions."  
  
"Yes, Harry. I am married to Remus."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot you can read minds."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Nogard grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into the pensive. They landed on something soft this time. Harry looked around. They had landed in the backseat of a purple convertable. Harry was sitting beside a blonde-haired, blue-eyed young women. Professor Nogard was on the other side of her. The blonde was leaning forward with her arms resting on the front seats. In the passenger seat was a red-headed, brown-eyed young women and the young Chevious was driving. They were speeding down a road along a cliff.  
  
"Get ready to jump out, Harry," Nogard said suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?! We're driving along a cliff's edge! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY! WE'LL BE KILLED!  
  
"Well, we don't have a choice. Just jump backwards. You don't have to yet. Just do it when I say so, got it?!"  
  
"Yeah, but I still think your nuts."  
  
"Fine. Shut up and listen. Your the one who wanted to relive my death, not me."  
  
"Now, tell me what happened again, Eiez," said the blonde.  
  
"This is the last time I'm gonna tell you, Feathin!" said the red-head. "I was cooking dinner..."  
  
"The great chef strikes again!" said Feathin.  
  
"Shut up and let Eiez talk!" yelled Chevious, turning around for a brief moment.  
  
"Like I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interupted, Sirius came in and said he was gonna go work on his bike. After a few minutes, I heard the engine start. I really didn't give it a second thought because he always starts his motorcycle to make sure its working. It faded some and then I couldn't hear it. I decided to take him something to drink and tell him that dinner would be ready soon, but when I got out there he was gone. That's when I called Chevious."  
  
"Yeah," said Chevious, turning to look at Feathin. "I..."  
  
"CHEVIOUS! LOOK OUT!" Feathin screamed. Chevious spun back around. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the road.   
  
"RUN HIM OVER!" Harry shouted, even though he knew that they couldn't hear him. Nogard grabbed his arm.  
  
"JUMP!" Nogard commanded. She and Harry jumped out just in time. Chevious jerked the steering wheel to the side and the car hurtled off the cliff toward the rocks below. Harry crawled to the edge. No one could be seen. Voldemort laughed his blood cuddling laugh.  
  
"Are they dead?" asked a nervous voice from the shadows. Harry recognized it. The voice came from Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Yessssssssss," Voldemort hissed. "Feathin, Eiez Black, and Chevious Lupin are DEAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."  
  
"Hold on a second," Harry exclaimed. "Eiez...Black?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius's wife," Nogard said casually.  
  
"His Wife?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius is married. Now SHUT UP! Look down at the shore."  
  
Harry looked back down at the beach below. On the beach laid the three girls bodies.  
  
"Now, for the Potters," Voldemort announced.  
  
Harry watched a muggle come walking down the beach. When he saw the lifeless bodies of Feathin, Eiez, and Chevious, he ran over to help them.  
  
"Time to go, Harry," Nogard proclaimed, trying to stabilize her voice. They floated back out of the pensive once again. "Well, Harry, now you know the truth."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He didn't understand why Sirius and Remus hadn't said anythingabout Eiez or Chevious before.  
  
"Now, what did you want to see me about Harry?"  
  
"Huh?!...OH! I...umm...wanted to ask what...erm...HOMEWORK was."  
  
Nogard was suspicious but didn't feel like reading his mind. "Read the Section on defense against Chimeras and be prepared to answer questions."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Professor No....I mean Ms. Chevious."  
  
"Goodbye Harry. OH! And Harry...don't tell anyone."  
  
As soon as Harry left, Chevious changed into her flaming shorts and tank top with BAD written on it. She put on her robe and slippers and headed for the common room.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Harry knocked on the door of a guest room. The door opened to reveal...  
  
"Hey Sirius. Hey Remus."  
  
"Hi Harry," said Sirius, happy to see him. "What's up?"  
  
"The sky," Remus interruped. Harry laughed at Remus's joke. Sirius glared at Remus.  
  
"Come in," Sirius said. "We're just having some hot chocolate." Harry entered and sat between them.  
  
"Now, to what do we owe this visit?" asked Remus.  
  
"I have a question for the two of you."  
  
"Shoot," siad Sirius, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Remus picked up his mug. Sirius started to drink.  
  
"Ummm....why didn't you ever tell me about Eiez and Chevious?"  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus dropped his mug as Sirius sprayed hot chocolate everywhere. There was a defining silence. They both stared at Harry.  
  
"Wha-Wha-What did you say?!" asked Remus, very shocked at this question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your wives"  
  
"Well..." began Remus, loking to Sirius for help.  
  
"They're dead, Harry. That's all you need to know," said Sirius. He looked at his watch.  
  
"But I just...." Harry began.  
  
"Harry, it's late. Go to bed," said Sirius, showing him to the door. "Good night Harry."  
  
"But Chevious..."  
  
"Look! I don't know how you found out about them, but forget it. Goodnight!" Sirius said coldly. He slammed the door. Harry couldn't remember him ever being like this, but he knew that it must have hurt to bring up Eiez.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Hey Professor, Let's play Truth or Dare! I'm sure you have a lot of good dares," said Lavendar.  
  
"I sure do! Now that I've said that, no one will pick dare when I call on them," Nogard answered with a slight laugh. "But that's ok because I have a lot of good truths too  
  
"I'll go first!" said Pavartti. She looked around the circle. Her eyes stopped on Hermione and she grinned. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm...truth," she answered.  
  
"That's fine with me. What is your most embaressing moment," asked Pavartti. Hermione suddenly became very pale.  
  
"Ummm...well, I guess it would be the time when I was flirting with Harry Potter and milk came out my nose because I laughed so hard at a joke." The room erupted with laughter. Hermione turned red.  
  
"Ok Hermione. It's your turn," said Nogard.  
  
"Lavendar, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo! I have a good one!" said Nogard. She whispered it to Hermione. An evil grin crossed her face.  
  
"Lavendar, you have to go up to the boys dorms and kiss everyone in there."  
  
"And if I don't...."  
  
"We'll tell everyone your madly in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'll do it!"  
  
"Everyone stay here," commanded Nogard. "I'll go with her."  
  
Nogard and Lavendar made there way to the boys dorms. Nogard quietly opened the door. They entered the dark room. Lavendar kissed the boys in this order: Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus. When she kissed Seamus, his eyes shot open. Nogard quickly disappeared out the door. Seamus and Lavendar screamed. Lights flicked on everywhere. Everyone in that dorm was now awake. Lavendar ran from the room and the pair ran back to the girls dorm. They slammed the door behind themselves and sat back down, gasping for air. Lavendar glared at Nogard, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Your turn, Lavendar," said Hermione."  
  
"Fine with me. Professor Nogard, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," she answered calmly.  
  
"All right. *grins evilly* You have to let us cut your hair shorter."  
  
"How short are we talking?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Nogard entered the Great Hall the next morning with her hair up in a tight bun. She took her usual seat beside McGonagall, who was looking at her funny.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"What happened? You always have your hair down. Why's it up today?"  
  
"Oh....you don't wanna hear about it. How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine, but don't change the subject. What happened to your hair?"  
  
"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! I was playing Truth or Dare with some of the Gryffindor girls and they cut my hair."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's see it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OH C'MON!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"I am NOT a chicken!"  
  
"Then let's see your haircut."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nogard let her hair down. It was now cut at her shoulders. McGonagall looked speechless.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Chevious?!"  
  
"No I'm not....."  
  
"CHEVIOUS! YOUR ALIVE!"  
  
Everyone in the hall was now turning to see what the commotion was about. People began to crowd around the staff table. At that very moment, Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall. Remus stopped dead when he saw Nogard. Sirius just kept walking and talking to Remus, who he thought was still walking beside him.  
  
"Chevious...." Remus whispered to himself, eyes fixed on Nogard.  
  
"Rem?!" said Sirius, finally realizing that Remus had stopped. He ran back to him. "What's the matter?" Remus pointed to Nogard. Now Sirius stared, left eyebrow raised. "Man, she looks an awful lot like....HEY, MOONY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
Remus pushed his way through the crowd toward Nogard. People continued to crowd around the staff table to see what was going on. Sirius pulled him back out and whispered, "We'll go see her later."  
  
  
That night, Sirius led Remus to Nogard's office. He knocked on the door and left. The door opened to reveal Nogard dressed in her BAD pajamas with her hair up in a messy bun held up by chopsticks. Remus just stared at her, lost for words. Nogard let him in, but left the door ajar.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr. Lupin?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and staring into his loving eyes. He said absolutely nothing.  
  
" *waves hands in front of his face* Hello?! *Snapping fingers in front of his face* Anybody home?!" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh....I....uh....I....."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"Oh screw this!"  
  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss (insert author barfing here. How do I come up with this mushy crap?!). Nogard pulled back in amazement. Did he know who she was? And if so, how did he find out?  
  
"I know its you Chev. I just can't believe you've been alive all these years. They told me you had driven off a cliff with Eiez and Feathin in the car and that you had died in the hospital. Everyone thought you were dead."  
  
"How did you figure it out."  
  
"I was suspicious when i got here but even more when you kissed me. Then I knew it was you when you cut your hair."  
  
"Correction, the Gryffindor girls cut my hair."  
  
Remus chuckled. "You still make me laugh."  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
He kissed her again. He hit the door with his foot and it slammed shut.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Man!" Sirius yelled as Remus and Nogard entered the Great Hall. "What happened to you? Get in a fight with a lawn mower or somethin Moony?"  
  
"Nevermind, Sirius," said Remus.  
  
"So were we right?"  
  
"Yup. She really is Chevee. Anyway let's talk about something else."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Chevious, who I will no longer call Nogard. "So Sirius, what's on the ex-murderer's agenda today?"  
  
"Well *Pulls out planner and flips through pages* let's see. Random killing number 1 after breakfast. Then, lunch and random killing number 2. And finally, random killing number 3 before bed," replied Sirius with his cheesy smile that could only belong to Sirius Black. Chevious couldn't help but laugh.  
  
For the rest of the meal, the group laughed about their years at Hogwarts. Chevious had a distint feeling something was going to happen.  
  
"So what are you gonna do today?" asked Sirius .  
  
"Oh," Chevious began. "I have to....."  
  
The door to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone turned to see who it was. There stood a tall women with blonde hair cut just above her butt. She wore blue robes with a braided orange rope around her waist. Her blue eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
"FEATHIN! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" came an angry voice. A women with red hair and brown eyes appeared behind the blonde, huffing and puffing. She wore robes that blinked different colors every 30 seconds. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "Ummm....Feathin, you do know that we're suppose to be dead, right?!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Minor technicality."  
  
"How blonde can one person be?! I swear, if you weren't my sister, I'd..."  
  
"EIEZ?!" The red head looked up to see Sirius standing up and walking toward her.  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
The bell rang but no one moved. They all wanted to know who these strangers were and why they were here. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"All right, everyone," he boomed. "Get to your classes. The last person to remain will loose 100 points from their house, or old house if you are a teacher or guest.!"  
  
Everyone shot up out of their seats and raced off to class, including the teachers. All that remained were Chevious, Sirius, Remus, Eiez, Feathin, and Dumbledore, who left after everyone else was gone.  
  
"Feathin!? Eiez!?" yelled Chevious who ran from the staff table and gave her sisters a hug. "I missed you guys so much."  
  
"They told me that you and Feathin were dead when I woke up in the hospital," Eiez said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah. Me too, only Eiez was dead instead of me. I guess we all went into hiding. I found Eiez last week on a street corner, painting, when I was visiting Godric's Hollow," said Feathin. The sisters parted. Eiez turned to Sirius.  
  
"Oh Eiez!" said Sirius grabbing Eiez around the waist and hugging her. Then he kissed her, and hugged her again. "I missed you SOOOO much."  
  
"Same here, Sirius." Eiez was crying now. Feathin hugged Remus since she wasn't married and never planned on getting hitched.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Chevious, attempting to pull her sister off of Remus. "That's MY husband! Find your own!"  
  
  
****  
  
  
"NO! NO! NO LONGBOTTOM!" Snape shouted as he looked into Neville's caldron.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Snape's head jerked up. His usual sneer instantly faded. Chevious, Eiez, and Feathin came slowly down the dungeon steps, grinning evilly. Eiez winked at Harry, who began to blush madly.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, voice full of fear. They pulled out their wands.  
  
"You may go first Feathin," said Eiez. Feathin pointed her wand at Snape.  
  
"DIDUS SPEAROUS!" she shouted.   
  
There was a flash of red light. There stood Snape dressed in a red body suit. He began dancing around the room singing Oops!...I Did It Again. The students burst into laughter.  
  
"You think that's good!? Watch this!" said Eiez. "Beetulus."  
  
There was flash of green light. This time there were 5 Snapes. Each had a different instrument. They began to play. Then, the Snape in the middle began to sing I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beetles. Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"HA! Child's play!" Chevious said, rolling up her sleeves. "Madonnus!"  
  
A flash of blue light filled the dungeon. When it faded, there stood Snape in a pair of tight fitting red leather bellbottoms and a red tube top that had cones attached to the front of it where his chest was. His greasy hair was up in a pony tail and he wore badly done, heavy make-up. He began to sing material girl. HE WAS MADONNA!!! Everyone laughed harder. When Snape finished singing, or attempting to sing, he stared in horror at everyone.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" Snape screamed, running from the room. In the hall teachers ame out of their classrooms to see what was going on. Everyone of them mummbling 'I think Severus has finally lost it!' as they went back inside and closed their doors.  
  
"And that class, is how to make Snape scream," exclaimed Chevious. The students applauded and the sisters bowed.  
  
Eiez smiled evilly. She jumped up on the desk and crossed her legs. She snapped her fingers. Her robes turned into a tight dress suit made of black leather (think lucy lu in Red Star scene of Charlie's Angels).  
  
"All right class. Get to work," Eiez remarked. She turned to look at her sisters. She smiled. "I always wanted to teach potions." (*~*Eiez*~* wrote a comment next this that reads - I would NOT do that!)  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Welcome, everone, to our final feast before the holidays. Unlike last year, we will be having a Christmas ball in honor of our guests. I expect you will all be there if you decide to stay. Everyone must wear a muggle gown or suit. Now, Let us feast," said Dumbledore.  
  
Chevious started looking through an astronomy book as Sybill Trelawney droned on excitedly about her classes, other members of the staff, and the ball(mostly the ball). Chevious completely ignored her until she found the page on the phases of the moon for the month.  
  
"So who are you going to the ball with, Andromida?" Trelawney asked.  
  
"Huh?" Chevious replied, snapping out of her trance. She looked up at Trelawney.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?" she repeated, sounding annoyed. Then added in an amused voice, "Remus Lupin no doubt!"  
  
"Nope," she said smoothly.  
  
"OH! Can I go with him then?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because he's not going either."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Full moon that night."  
  
"OH MAN! THAT REALLY SUCKS!"  
  
Just then, Remus walked over to them. He smiled his wonderful, enticing smile. Chevious could've melted, but she had learned to keep it together.  
  
"Hey Andromida. Hey Sybill," he said in a seductive voice. "Umm...Sybill, do you mind."  
  
"No, i don't."  
  
" *very annoyed voice* Well, we do. So would you leave?"  
  
"No thanks. I wanna watch."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, *seductive voice again* Andromida, *stares into eyes* would you like to go to the ball with me?" He knew she couldn't resist him when he looked into her eyes and used that voice.  
  
"I would love to..." she began.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"But, you can't go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Full moon Christmas Eve, Dumbbell! How could you forget!?"  
  
"Oh shit! That's right!"  
  
"I guess since we sent Snape to the nuthouse, Eiez will have to make it." Remus made a face. "Sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as I'm gonna be."  
  
  
The night of the ball finally came. Chevious pulled a long lavendar ball gown out of her trunk. She had it cleaned, with a flick of her wand. Chevious held the dress to against her body as she stood in front of her full length mirror.  
  
"Its been a long time," she sighed. "I wonder if it still fits."  
  
She put it on and began to twirl around the room. It fit as perfectly as the first time she wore it. She then pulled out a pair of matching strapy high heels. Chevious put her hair up, put on her shoes, took one last look in the mirror, and made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
It was already packed with people dancing and laughing. It made her feel sad that Remus wasn't there with her. The ceiling was a warm cloudy grey. The invisible band began to play a sad, slow song.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Chevious!" someone called out. It was Harry. He was runnign toward her.  
  
"Hello Harry. Why aren't you dancing with Hermione. I hear she's your girlfriend now."  
  
"She went home for the holidays."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. You have no one to dance with."  
  
"Well, you don't either, so I was wondering with I could have this dance."  
  
"Sure Harry."   
  
They began to dance, but half way into the song someone tapped Chevious on the shoulder. Harry stopped and smiled at the person behind her.  
  
"May I cut in?" asked the person.  
  
"Of couse." Chevious turned to see Remus in a black tux.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Remus said with a warm smile.  
  
"You don't mind?" Chevious asked Harry.  
  
"No. Just save me half a dance to make up for this, okay?" Harry joked. He disappeared back into the crowd. They slowly glided out onto the floor.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight. Hey, and ya know, that dress looks familar."  
  
"It should. This was the dress I wore during our very first dance."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah. I dug it out of storage earlier."  
  
"Well, ya know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look even more beautiful now than you did then."  
  
The song ended. Remus kissed her forhead and pulled away.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Why now?" she whispered in a whiny voice.  
  
"The moon waits for no wolf. I'm sorry, baby. I gotta go."  
  
He kissed her again. Remus slipped out of the hall. Chevious sighed. Yet another miserable Chirstmas alone.  
  
"HEY CHEV!" SHe turnd to see Eiez running toward her carrying a goblet, trying not to spill it. Her pale blue gown swished from side to side with every stride. "Have you seen Remus? He fogot his Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"He just left for the Shrieking Shack."(AHHHHHHHHH MY EYES! X_X!!! I wrote the rest of this in bright yellow ink)  
  
"OH! Just great. Now I'm gonna have to take it to him. This is REALLY gonna cut into my dance time." Eiez turned to walk out of the hall.  
  
"Hey Eiez! Wait a minute." Eiez turned back to her sister. Chevious sighed. "I'll take it to him *takes goblet* and you can go back to Sirius."  
  
"REALLY!? OH! THANK YOU CHEVIOUS!!! *hugs her sister* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Eiez ran off to find Sirius.  
  
Chevious quickly made her way down to the Whomping Willow. She had a plan. She wasn't about to spend another holiday alone. She sat down the goblet, transformed into a brown alley cat, touched the not, transformed back, grabbed the goblet, and disappeared down the passage.  
  
She pushed the trapdoor open. Remus sat on a VERY beat up nearby couch.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I just brought you your potion," Chevious answered. She stared at him as he drank all of it. He made a disgusted face.  
  
"This is suppose to help?!" he joked. "Argh. It tastes worse than usual.  
  
"That's because its defective."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I SAID, IT. WAS. DE-FEC-TIVE."  
  
"Holy shit! You gotta get out of here before I transform."  
  
"Bite me Remus."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"  
  
"I SAID, BITE. ME. Having trouble understanding the English languagee?"  
  
"You mean literally!?"  
  
"BY GEORGE I THINK HE'S GOT IT!"  
  
"But, Chev, I can't do that. It'll ruin your life."  
  
"No it won't. I will always be with you this way."  
  
"Why can't you just transform into a cat?!"  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"The transformations are really painful and you can't control yourself without the wolfsbane potion. Well, you know that I can't do that to you."  
  
"I know you can't. But the wolf sure can." Chevious pointed out the window. The moon was coming out from behind a cloud.  
  
"Damn it," REmus whispered in frustration.  
  
He doubled over, screaming in agony. His body got hairier and hairer. His beautiful, clear eyes became yellow and misty. His hands and feet became paws. His nose became longer and more wolflike. He was now a werewolf.  
  
Remus turned his beedy yellow eyes on Chevious. She stood her ground and tried not to show her fear, though she know he could smell it. Remus lunged at Chevious, tackling her to the ground. His huge teeh sunk into her arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
***Back at the castle***  
  
  
Eiez and Feathin stopped died in the middle of the waltz. Harry, who was dancing with Feathin, could feel a slight tinge in his scar. Feathin and Eiez looked around. Sirius eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Something's wrong," Harry said in worry.  
  
"It's Chevious," Eiez said with even more worry in her voice.   
  
"She's in trouble," said Feathin in the same voice as Eiez.  
  
"It can't be. She's still in the hall," Sirius explained.  
  
"No she's not. She went to the Shrieking Shack to give Moony his potion." Eiez pointed out.  
  
"She can't be in trouble! If Moony has had his potion, he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone Chevee.  
  
"Yeah," said Feathin, though she couldn't shake this feeling.  
  
"Your right," said Eiez, who couldn't shake off the feelying either.  
  
"Silly us," said Harry, who didn't care about his scar.  
  
  
***Back at the Shrieking Shack***  
  
  
Chevious kicked Remus of of her. The moon went behind a cloud. Remus changd back. Chevious got painfully to her feet, her arm bleeding badly. She ripped off a piece of the hem of her dress and wrapped her arm. Remus began to scream once again. The moon had emerged from the cloud. Remus started to transform back.  
  
She felt a burning sensation in her arm. Then, a wave of nausea swept over her body. Her head began to spin. A searing pain streaked through her body. Chevious doubled over and began to scream in pain as Remus had done. Her plan had worked. She was transforming. Chevious blacked out.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Eiez knocked on Chevious's office door. "Hey Chev! Time to get up." No answer.  
  
To Eiez's surprise the door was open. She went inside and looked around. In her room, the bed was made and looked as if it had not even been slept in, the hanger from her dress was laying on the bed with nothing on it, and the shoe box that had contained her shoes was sitting on the floor, empty. Chevious had never come home. Eiez hurried down to Feathin's room. She knocked on the door. Feathin opened it. She was wearing long sleeve shirt and pajama pants with flying pigs on them. Her hair looked worse then Hary's on a bad day.  
  
"Hi Eiez. *yawn* What's up?"  
  
"Chevious never came home last night." Feathin's eyes widened. "Her bed hasn't been slept in and the outfit she was wearing last night is missing."  
  
"Shit! We gotta go tell Dumbledore."   
  
"Let's tell Sirius and look for her first. I mean she might have gone out after the ball."  
  
"All right."  
  
They ran down the corridor to Sirius room.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Chevious squinted in the sunlight that now flooded the Shriecking Shack. She sat up, back aching from sleeping on the floor. She stretched and looked around. Remus was sleeping soundly beside her, hair falling in his face.  
  
She brushed the hair away from his face. Chevious smiled warmly and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Remus."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.......or is it?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Too Mushy? Complaints? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
